Pokemon Learning League Creature Locomotion
by Storalwhit
Summary: Here's a new Pokemon story. Continuing where part 1 left off, Ash and the gang have arrived on Grand Spectrala Island, where they continue filming Luke's new movie. After they wrap filming, they have to try and bring a Mutant Pokemon to life. How do they do it? Read it and find out.


Pokemon Learning League

Creature Locomotion (Part 2)

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens where it left off.)_

Ash: Ahh, it sure feels good out here. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(Later, the ship arrives in the Port of Grand Spectrala Island. It docks and everyone gets off the ship. Once there, they go to a certain spot and set up all the props.)_

Luke: All right. We have a few scenes to do, but two of them are really important for the movie: the climactic battle scene and the parting scene.

Others: Okay.

Luke: Okay, then let's get to it. In this scene, the mutant Pokemon arrives on the island and you are getting ready to battle it.

Ash: Oh, you bet.

Pikachu: Pika.

Luke: Oh, good. Zorua, can you please turn into the mutant Pokemon so we can begin?

_(Zorua yips and shakes her head.)_

Luke: Huh? How come?

_(She jumps up and transforms into Ananel.)_

Luke: Oh, I get it. You really like playing Ananel.

_(She nods her head.)_

Luke: Okay, then. Clemont, let's set up the platform.

Clemont: Of course.

_(They set up a special platform with a lift for the Pokemon to stand on and a prop hanging from a metal pole. Clemont presses a button and the platform rises to Gyarados's height.)_

Jimmy: All right, come on out, Typlosion!

Typlosion: Typloooo!

Misty: All right, Gyarados! Come on out!

Gyarados: _(roars.)_

Iris: Let's go, Dragonite!

Dragonite: _(grunts.)_

_(Typlosion gets on the lift and rises up to about Gyarados's height. Dragon flies up to the same spot.) _

Luke: Okay, and action!

Serena _(worried.)_: Kevin, you be careful out there.

Ash _(reassuring.)_: Don't worry, Lilly. We're going to be fine. Okay, are you ready to go, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Cilan: Okay. Raguel, you can use Leafeon.

_(He tosses Leafeon's Pokeball to him.)_

Jimmy: Um, all right.

Ash: Pikachu, let's go!

Pikachu: Pika!

Cilan: It's time, Pansage!

Pansage: Pansage!

Jimmy: Leafeon, I choose you!

Leafeon: Leafeon!

Iris: Let's go, Excadrill!

Excadrill: Exca!

Misty: Come on out, Lumineon!

Lumineon: Lumi!

_(Gyarados opens its mouth and releases a red-orange fireball down at the gang. They narrowly evade the attack and the prop extends out.)_

Jimmy: Leafeon use Magical Leaf!

Leafeon: Leeeaf-eon!

_(She pulls her head back, brings it forward. Then, her ears lift up and releases glowing light green leaves from her ears at the prop, hitting it.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Metal Claw!

Ash: Pikachu, use ThunderBolt!

_(Its claws flash white and they turn into iron. It then jumps up and slashes repeatedly at the prop.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

_(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at the prop, landing a direct hit.)_

Ash: That was a good move, Iris.

Iris: Thanks, Ash.

_(Dragonite comes up and fires a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth towards Pikachu and Excadrill, hitting them and doing some damage.)_

Misty: Lumineon, Scald!

_(It fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the prop, which moves up and misses it.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use Rock Tomb!

_(Pansage puts its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles form in between its hands. It raises them up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. It then grows larger until it's bigger than Pansage's body. Finally, the glows fades and the orb forms into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Pansage's arms, and it throws it at the prop, hitting it. Typlosion jumps off the platform, its body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and tackles Pansage, dealing some damage. It then goes back on the lift.)_

Jimmy: Leafeon, use Leaf Blade!

_(The leaf on her head and its tail start to glow green-yellow with a green out outline, and form into long blades. She then jumps up, spins and slashes at the prop.)_

Jimmy: That was good, Leafeon.

Leafeon: Leaf.

_(Gyarados's tail glows light blue and hits Excadrill, doing some damage.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Rock Slide!

_(Excadrill's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around it. Several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down on the prop.)_

Iris: That was great.

_(Excadrill nods.)_

Ash: Pikachu, Electro Ball!

_(Pikachu's body get surrounded in yellow electricity and yellow sparks come off his body. Then, all the electricity condenses at his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.) _

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He then does a front flip and throws it at the prop, landing a direct hit and dealing some damage.)_

Ash: That was great!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

_(Dragonite opens its mouth and forms an orb of light blue energy in front of its mouth. It fires multiple light blue beams of energy down towards Lumineon, who narrowly gets out of the way.)_

Misty: Lumineon, use Bounce!

_(Lumineon jumps high into the air, does a front flip and it falls towards the prop, hitting it.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed!

_(It releases multiple golden sees surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at the prop, but it shifts to the right, missing the attack. Then, Typlosion jumps off the platform and its body gets surrounded in flames and tackles Pansage, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Cilan: Pansage, no!

_(Typlosion gets back on the lift. Gyarados blasts a powerful jet of water of its mouth at Lumineon, who jumps out of the way.)_

Misty: Use Blizzard!

_(Lumineon opens its mouth and the inside starts to glow light blue. Then, it releases a powerful blizzard and aims it at the prop, hitting it directly.)_

Misty: Way to go!

_(Dragonite spins around and its body gets surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and slams into Leafeon.)_

Jimmy: Leafeon, use Aerial Ace!

Misty: Lumineon, use Scald!

_(Leafeon's body becomes surrounded by white streaks, spins and flies through the air and it slams into the prop. Then, Lumineon fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the prop, also hitting it.)_

Misty: That was a good move, Raguel.

Jimmy: Thanks, Diane.

_(Gyarados fires a yellow-orange from its mouth at Pikachu, hitting him and taking damage.)_

Ash: Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!

Iris: Excadrill, Focus Blast!

_(Pikachu runs towards the prop. Then, his body then becomes surrounded in golden electricity.)_

Pikachu: PIKA!

_(He jumps up and tackles the prop. Excadrill puts its claws together and forms a light blue of energy in between them. It pulls one claw back while holding the ball of energy, jumps up and tosses it at the prop.)_

Ash: All right!

_(Typlosion releases a stream of smoke and lava from its mouth at Pikachu and Excadrill, landing a direct hit and dealing a lot of damage.) _

Ash: Let's finish this! Pikachu, use Electro Ball, then Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika. Chu!

_(Pikachu's body get surrounded in yellow electricity and yellow sparks come off his body. Then, all the electricity condenses at his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He does a front flip and throws it. He then fires a massive beam of electricity at the ball, which absorbs the power, grows bigger and hits the prop.)_

Iris: Excadrill, use Rock Slide, then Focus Blast!

_(Excadrill's body glows white and multiple white rings of energy appear above and around it. Several large grey boulders come out of the ripples and fall down on the prop. Then, it puts its claws together and forms a light blue of energy in between them. It pulls one claw back while holding the ball of energy, jumps up and tosses it at the prop.)_

Jimmy: Leafeon, use Magical Leaf, and then Solar Beam!

_(She pulls her head back, brings it forward. Then, her ears lift up and releases glowing light green leaves from her ears and releases them. Then, she raises her tail up and gather energy from the Sun. Then, a white orb forms in her mouth and fires an orange-yellow beam with green streaks. The leaves encircle the beam and hits the prop directly.)_

Cilan: Pansage, use Bullet Seed and then Solar Beam!

_(It releases multiple golden sees surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at the prop. Then, the bush on its head starts to sparkle light blue as it gathers energy from the Sun. It holds out it hands up as it finishes gathering energy and the bush gets surrounded in a bright gold orb. Pansage takes the orb in its hands and it glows brighter, thrusts it forward and releases a bright yellow beam at the prop. Both attacks hit it.)_

Misty: Lumineon, use Hyper Beam and then Blizzard!

_(Lumineon opens its mouth and fires a powerful blue beam with white streaks. It then opens its mouth and the inside starts to glow light blue. Then, it releases a powerful blizzard and aims it at the prop, landing a direct hit. The prop retracts and the platform lowers.)_

All: Yeah!

Pikachu: Pika!

Luke: Cut! That was really good, guys!

Others: Thanks, Luke!

Luke: Time to take a break.

_(They all sit around and have lunch.)_

Ash: Jimmy, some of Leafeon's moves were amazing.

Pikachu: Pika.

Jimmy: Thanks. We did a lot of practicing on them.

_(Moments later, they get on with Gyarados lying in one spot.)_

Luke: Now, for this scene, Misty, you're comforting the creature. I want you to show sympathy for it like you would with Gyarados.

Misty: Okay.

Luke: All right, action!

Misty _(sympathetically)_: Hey, are you okay?

_(She gives a gentle stroke. Gyarados looks over and gives a small nod.)_

Misty: That's good. We were all really worried about you when you went out of control.

Luke: Cut! Yeah, that's a great line. That'll work. Okay, let's move on.

_(Later, they film the scenes where they play and getting along with the creature, where some of the Pokemon stand in for it. Then, they do the scene where the creature gets split up into the three Pokemon it was formed from, with the three falling to the ground. Later, they set up the spaceship and get into position.)_

Luke: Okay, this is the last scene. Make this really special and heartwarming. Okay, action!

Brock: Guys, we feel bad about what happened with the creature.

Ash: That's all right, Armaros. It was really exciting battling it.

Pikachu: Pika.

Marina: Well, that's good to know.

Misty: Where will you guys be heading off to now?

Bonnie: We don't know yet, but we'll see.

_(Zorua, as Ananel, nods her head.)_

Serena: So, Amyura. Will you come back and see us sometimes?

Dawn: Yes, we might do that.

Piplup: Piplup.

Iris: If you do, make sure you tell us about your trips.

Axew: Axew.

Jimmy: We will.

Ash _(upset)_: Well, I guess this is goodbye for now.

Jimmy: Yeah.

(Some gives handshakes to each other. Others give hugs.)

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(They both hug each other. The family gets on the platform and they all wave good bye to each other. Clemont presses the button and the platform rises and closes up. Then, Ash and the others they put their hands to their chests, put their heads down and Serena and Iris each shed a single tear.)_

Luke: And Cut!

_(The platform lowers and Brock, Jimmy, Marina, Dawn, Piplup, Bonnie and Zorua get off.)_

Luke: Great job, guys.

Marina: Thanks, Luke.

Luke: All that's left is to do is the practical effects and editing.

_(They set up the backdrops and miniatures. Luke pulls out the various models of the creature, which has the body, eyes and wings of Dragonite, the lower jaw and back flames of Typlosion and the crown, dorsal fins and tail of Gyarados, and sets it in place.)_

Brock: Hey, Luke. Would you like Cilan and me to help you make the creature move?

Luke: Sure.

Brock: All right, then. What sort of way do you want the creature to move?

Luke: Well, I'd like to have it move in a very naturalistic way so that it looks and feels like it's really there.

Clemont: Okay, but it'll be difficult to get it just right. How should it be done?

Cilan: Well, let's see if Siara can tell us how we can make it move naturalistically.

_(He pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Siara, who is giving Torchic some special Pokemon food.)_

Siara: Hey, guys. What's up?

Brock: We're doing well. What were you doing just there?

Siara: Yeah. I was just giving it some lunch.

Misty: Siara, this is Marina and Jimmy.

Siara: It's nice to meet you two.

Marina: Yeah, you too.

Jimmy: Likewise.

Siara: That's good. What have you been doing?

Ash: We just finished filming Luke's new movie.

Siara: Oh, that's pretty cool.

Cilan: It was. Now, we're helping him make the creature move. Luke wants it to move in a naturalistic way. So, we wanted to ask you if there's a way it can be done.

Siara: Sure I do. If you want to make it move in a naturalistic manner, you have to look at certain creature's locomotion.

Iris: Really?

Siara: Yes, and they are many different ways.

Bonnie: Like what?

Siara: Well, every creature has a particular way of moving. For instance, a Wailord uses the flukes on its tail to propel it through the water and to steer itself, it uses its pectoral fins.

Dawn: Okay, how are some flying types able to take off and fly so fast?

Siara: It depends on which one it is. A Pidgeot gets a running start before it takes off and it can fly at high speeds by tucking in wings into its body and reduces its angle of attack, thereby reducing the drag coefficients, and when it slows down, it increases its angle of attack and drag by reducing its wingspan.

Ash: I know some Pokemon like Tauros walk on four legs. Do some have a different way of walking?

Pikachu: Pika.

Siara: Yes. A Tauros does walk on four legs, and there are some that have a different walk. A Stoutland walks by putting down the right rear first, next the right front, then the left rear and the left front.

Serena: Are there some that can move without legs?

Siara: Yes, there are some do move like that. An Arbok can move in many different ways: the concertina, which is alternately pulling its body up into bends and straitens out the body forward or the rectilinear, which is just moving in a straight line.

Cilan: The way many Pokemon move is very complex.

Siara: It is. You have to look really carefully to see how some Pokemon are able to move, which is why I'm going to show you some examples.

Ash: All right.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

_(Pan up to a display panel with various Pokemon on screen.)_

Siara: Okay, you ready to do it?

Bonnie: Yep.

Siara: Okay, let's get to it. How would a Milotic swim through the water?

Marina: It would use its tail and move up and down or side to side.

Siara: Very good, Marina. Now, how does a Rapidash gallop?

Brock: Hmm. It would gallop by putting its back legs down first and then its front legs.

Siara: All right, Brock. Lastly, how does a Dodrio run?

Iris: When it runs, it would bounce and sway around.

Siara: Nice one, Iris. You guys did great.

Dawn: Thanks, Siara.

Piplup: Piplup.

Siara: No problem, Dawn. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to play with Torchic.

Torchic: Torchic.

Siara: See you guys later.

Misty: See you, Siara.

_(Cilan puts the PokePilot away.)_

Brock: All right, guys. Let's think about how the mutant Pokemon is going to move.

Clemont: All right, but before we get started, let's see if the audience wants to do it.

Ash: Okay. _(He looks at the viewers.)_ Hey, you guys up for it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Cool.

_(Cut to an image of the mutant Pokemon.)_

Jimmy: Okay, let's get started. When it takes off, how should it do it? _(He wait for an answer from the viewers.) _It first runs, then flaps its wings and takes off. Okay, sure.

Serena: Here, the creature is flying through the sky. What can it do to go faster? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ It can use its tail to thrust itself forward. All right, then.

Iris: When it's going down fast, what should it do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It heads straight down and tucks in its wings. Okay, yeah.

Luke: Now, when it wants to land, how should it do it? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.) _It stops in midair, then flaps its wings and descends to the ground. That's good.

_(Cut back to the gang and Marina speaks.)_

Marina: Way to go, guys.

Cilan: Okay, let's get started, then.

_(They start animating the creature flying through the sky while being pursued by the spaceship. Afterwards, they animate the scene where the creature comes together for the first time, then when it lands on the island and where it battling Ash and the others. Later, they animate the spaceship landing and taking off. Lastly, they head to a small film studio, where they edit the film and composite some of the scenes and special effects into the film.)_

Luke: Guys, I can't say thank you enough for everything you've done.

Ash: No problem, Luke. It was hard, but it was a lot of fun to make it.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Luke: You know, this was one of the hardest film I ever had to make, but I think it came out well. What do you think, Zorua?

Zorua: _(yips.)_

Misty: Well, that's good to know.

_(They all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

_(Cut to them watching the new movie.)_

Bonnie: That was a great episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ That's good. Well, see you next time.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they return to the movie. The scenery fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
